For Love or Fame
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: Himeno has lost her memory after a battle with the Princess of Disaster. She can't seem to remember any of the Leafe Knights. However, the only Knight she does remember is Sasame her 'best friend'.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

This is my first fan fic. So please be nice. Please read my story and enjoy it. Then review it afterward.

I don not own Pretear, butI do own the unknown characters you will see in the story.

Pretear

For Love or Fame

Chapter 1: The meeting

The lights bright on a single girl with eyes to match her soft, pink hair, her white dress looking as if it is glowing; the crowd is wonder by her beauty, and even more her angelic voice. Music plays in the back ground for a moment before she begins to sing.

"And in your eyes I see ribbons color,

I see us inside of each other

I feel my conscience merge with yours

And I hear a voice say what's his is hers.

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good

Falling into you

I was afraid to let you in here

Now I have learned love can be made into fear

The walls begin to tumble down

And I can't even see the ground

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good

Falling into you

Falling like a leaf

Falling like a star

Finding out the need

Falling where you are

Catch me don't let me drop

Love me don't ever stop…"

The music continues without her for it's solo. A man in the back of a crowded room watches and listens to the young maiden sing. Amused, he can not take his eyes away from her. Thoughts of her run through his mind. He wonders why he can not break the spell her soft singing puts on him, but yet he does not want to break it. The music's solo comes to an end and she continues to sing.

"So close your eyes and let me kiss you

And while you sleep I will miss you

Oh I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good

Falling into you

Falling like a leaf

Falling like a star

Oh oh ho, finding out the need

Falling into you

Falling into you

Yeah."

At the end of the show the audience applauds, then get up and slowly walk out of the doors. One man stays behind in the empty theater to talk to the young singer. Walking up onto the stage he makes his way to the back. "Excuse me, miss." He says to the young woman. She turns on her heels to see who it is that speaks to her.

"Y-yes?" she says with a nervous smile afraid it might be a fan.

"I just wondered if you wouldn't mind talking for a moment."

"Hm, not at all Mr…um…" She says wondering what he wants to speak with her for and who he is, but something about this strange man relaxes her.

"Oh, sorry my name is Hayate." He says with a little laugh, that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Himeno Awayuki, but you probably already knew that. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Himeno sits and motions for him to sit in the chair next to hers.

"I just want to say that you sang beautifully, but that's not what I wanted to talk about exactly. I feel like I know you from some where, or rather that I have known you for a long time, but I know that its not from hearing your name, or seeing a picture, or even reading about you in a magazine. I feel like you and I have talked in person. I know it must all sound completely absurd, but it's the truth I swear!" Hayate defended himself with a look that seemed to be serious and that he was pained.

Himeno starts to giggle. "I feel the same way." She said so as to calm him down. "I feel as if I've seen you before, and talked to you in person like this before now as well. And thank you for the complement." She smiles at as she gets up. "Um… would you like to go out for a drink, coffee or something else?"

"How about coffee, 'cause you're probably not old enough for alcohol." He said with a raised eye brow. _When did Himeno start to drink?_ Hayate thought to himself.

"You're correct, but I didn't necessarily mean alcohol. I just meant whatever you would like to go get to drink. By the way I am eight-teen years old." Himeno went to change from her lacey, white dress. When she came out she was wearing a light blue and white dress that hung down just above her knees, and a headband to match. "Shall we go?" She smiles at him.

"O-okay. Let's go then." He said a little surprised by the excitement in her voice. They left the theater laughing and talking. They walked down the side walk, "Hayate, uh… after we get the coffee would you mind… w-would you mind walking me home?" She asked him sounding a little depressed. Hayate looked at her with confusion.

"Uh… sure. I don't mind. I'll walk you home, Himeno." He sighed silently when he heard the tone in her voice. It hurt him to hear her depressed.

"Hm… i-it's just because I'm always just a little lonely on the way home from the theater." There was a pause for a moment. "Oh!" She gasped noticing she had let herself talk too much. She looked at Hatate, he looked worried. "I-I… I don't mean to sound desperate! I don't want to worry you! Oh, what am I going to do with myself?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"Don't worry. I understand what you mean. All people get lonely at times. Even I get lonely… after I lost y… after I lost my love I was lonely all the time. I never even got to tell her that I loved her." Hayate told her to comfort her, gaining her interest in his story.

"What happened to her?" Himeno spoke up from next to him.

"Well… you see… she lost her memory. She had hit her head on the cement when she was knocked to the ground, she didn't remember anyone except for her own family and friends. She had forgotten seven people. Our close friends 21year old Goh, 17year old Kei, and the three children 9year old Mannen, 7year old Hajime, and little Shin the six year old, and me of course. I'm 23 years old and my loved one is 18 years old. We were aloud to be together because her father trusted me, and he still does trust me. Hm… I bet you think that it's stupid to be caught up on something like that." He smiled reminiscing.

"Hmm… I don't think that it's stupid at all. Thanks for telling me your story." She smiled at him. They walked into Himeno's favorite coffee shop and stood in line. When they got their coffee they headed toward her family's large mansion. On the way they talk about themselves to each other. They turned the corner to the Awayuki home, and stopped just before the large rot-iron gate. "Um… well thank you for walking home. I had a nice time talking to you. Hayate, would you like to go do something tomorrow?" She asked him with a nervous look on her face as if in fear of a decline.

"Okay, that way we can get to know each other more, sounds good to me. How about I come over tomorrow and pick you up? Then we can go to the movies or where ever you would like, okay?"

"Okay, that sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" She gave a large grin and waved as she disappeared behind the iron gates. Hayate waved then turn to walk back toward his home in the city.

Himeno saw an ambulance and several police cars at the mansion, she panicked. Sasame came up to her trying to keep her from going inside. "Onii-chan! What's going on? Why are there police here is any one hurt?" Himeno yelled in fright.

"Himeno you can't go inside! Your mother and father have been shot, they are dead. You two sisters are now dead as well, they were suffocated." Her 'best friend' regrettably told her. It didn't help ease the pain of having lost so many people that were very close to her.

"What! No why? Why did all of this have to happen to me?" Her voice cracked as she fell to her knees, crying hot, painful tears. "Is everyone truly gone, Sasame?" She said looking up at him teary eyed.

"Yes, I sorry. I truly am. You aren't alone. You can come and stay with me, okay" he tried to comfort the devastated Himeno. She cries harder as time passes. "Himeno, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay I promise you. It will be oka…"

"NO, ITS NOT! It's not going to be okay. So shut-up! Just shut-up Sasame!" Himeno interrupted him and ran off the property.


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

Thank you for all the reviews. Check back every week and I will have a new chapter up. I love getting reviews for you all. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it. You don't know how much that means to me!

Pretear

For Love or Fame

Chapter 2: Invitation

Himeno ran to the park and sat under a tree to cry.

Hayate had gone to the park for a walk before he went to his apartment for bed. He then heard someone crying near by, and walked toward the sound. "Himeno?" She lifted her head up slowly and Hayate was shocked when he saw her tear stained face. "What's wrong?" He knelt down in front of the tear ridden girl. "Why all the tears?" He asked.

"Hayate! M-my family i-is g-g-gone!" She managed to chock out between sobs. Hayate pulled her towards him and held her close as if to never let her go.

"Himeno, what happened? What do you mean gone?" He hated how he interrogated her in her time of need, but it had to be done in order to figure out what has happened to the Awayuki family. "Please tell me what happened, Himeno."

She nodded with her head down showing her pain. "Mm-hm, when I got there, my friend came up to me and told me that my mother and father had both been shot, and m-my two sisters had been s-suffocated!" She started to heavily sob in his arms.

H-Himeno, I am so sorry. I truly am!" He held her tighter for a moment before loosening his grip on her. "Himeno, its okay everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you. You don't have to worry any longer, I'll protect you." He whispered these soothing words to her. She seemed to relax, and her sobs grew to a quiet cry.

"Himeno?" He spoke trying to see if she was okay now, because she was so quiet. _She's asleep. Hm… cute!_ Hayate put her on his back and carried her to his apartment across the street from the park.

"Where am I?" Himeno says when she sits up in the bed. She walks out of the bed room and sees Hayate sleeping on the couch in the living room. "Hayate? Where am I?" Her voice cracking in confusion.

"Hmm… you're awake?" He wakes when she speaks to him. One dark blue eye slightly open, to her in the door way reminded him of the past. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"I-I'm fine." there is a long pause before she speaks up again. "Where am I?"

"Last night you fell asleep in the park, so… I carried you to my apartment to rest, hm; I can't allow someone so sweet to sleep out side in a public place, now can I?" Hayate smiled as he got up.

Himeno walks over to the couch and sits down, and then she motions for him to sit back down next to her. "Hayate, I know that all of this must be hard on you, having to take me to your apartment when we barely know each other, and because I fell asleep on you in the park, and for throwing all my depression on you I'm sorry for it all. I don't want to be burden. You have no need to worry about a complete stranger. So I think I will leave and let you continue you life without anymore stress, an…"

"Himeno, you have put me through anything but stress! I worry about you, yes, but that's because I care about you! I really do, Himeno! It would make me happy if you would stay here with me, but that is only if you want to." He spoke so quickly that it left him breathless.

Himeno was moved by all that he said. She leaned over and hugged the blue haired man. Tears ran down her face as she pulled slowly away from the small embrace.

"Himeno, please don't cry. I don't know how hard it must be on you, to lose your whole family in one day, but please don't cry. I'm here for you now." Hayate placed his hand on the side of Himeno's face, and wiped her tears away.

"Hayate we… we hardly know each other. I appreciate your kindness, but I'm going to stay with my friend. Thank you for your offer. I-I need to go." She got up and walked over to the door. "Good-bye, Hayate. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Himeno, can we have lunch or go to the movies, tomorrow? He asked her as she walked out of the door.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the movie theater tomorrow at umm… is six o'clock okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Hayate blushes as Himeno kisses him on the fore-head.

She then yelled as she ran out the door turning a bright shade of red. "Bye!" _Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! That kiss meant nothing to me, did it?_ Himeno walked around the large city for a while before going to Sesame's house.

"Himeno!" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Sasame?" she turned, tears streaming down her face. When he saw her crying he came running up to her.

"Himeno, where have you been? I've been so worried about you! God, Himeno, I'm so glad you safe!" He said taking her into his arms. She shook as she started to cry harder.

"Sasame… I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me, but truly I'm fine. I was at friend's apartment. He let me stay the night. I'm going to stay with you if that's okay." She explained to him.

Sasame wore warm smile. "Hmm. Himeno, you know me better than that! Of course you can stay with me." He bent down and picked a flower from one of the planters near by, and traced her face with it and then pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and placed the flower behind it. Himeno blushed as she usually does when Sasame does this.

"Sa-Sasame, you always do this, it embarrasses me. Hmhmhm…" she started to giggle drowning embarrassment.

"Shall we go to my house, now, Himeno?" Sasame gave a smile as he held out his hand for Himeno to take, but she waved it away and agreed to go.

"Sasame?" She spoke to get his attention as they walk down the path way.

"Hm? Yes, what is it, Himeno?" He looked at the woman he admired, but dares not tell because fears what the out come might be of telling her his feelings for her.

"Uh… nothing. Never mind, just forget I said anything." She dropped her head and continued to walk.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Sasame? Whatcha doin'?" Himeno asked curious and bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do there. Sasame gave Himeno a strange look and scoffed.

"I'm read some post cards that people have to me to read at the radio station. What does it look like I'm doing! He smiled. A frown sank on to Himeno's face as she turned and walked off.

"Oh… okay, ill just go up to my room then. I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry." She hung her head feeling rejected and not sensing that he was being sarcastic.

Sasame's eyes widened when her weird the depression in her voice, "Hi-Himeno! Himeno I was just…"

Himeno cut him off in mid-sentence, "Don't worry about me! I'm fine!

Yea! I'm finally finished writing chapter 2! God it was hell, I had to stay after school so that I could get on the site as quikly as possible. I am going to start writing typing chapter 3 in to the computer in a couple of days. I can only work on my stories at school because:

#1. I have no internet at home

#2. My damned cable went out yesterday while I was watching Pretear sooo... I'm a little angry, but I'll live, won't I! Heehee. Cable guy is coming over to fix it soon, I hope! hidesin corner and crys to self

#3. #2 is a lame excuse! Bye! Talk to you in the next chapter of 'For Love of Fame'!


	3. Chapter 3: The Knights Return

Hello! I'm back! Now I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and commented about my story, it really helped me out with it; and I also want to apologize to those who have waited so long to see this chapter. I was really busy:

I had to do my school work

I had started reading a 25 chapter story on fanfiction

I really needed to rewrite my original chapter 3, because it had nothing to do with the plot of the story plus Himeno had gone into full happiness mode not that that's a bad thing, but she still needed to grieve for her family.

I got caught up watching t.v. when I truly needed to be rewriting my chapter.

Anyway I now have it up for you to enjoy so please read and review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pretear or any of the characters in it. Darn I soooo wish Hayate was mine! He's just absolutely gorgeous! Heehee!

**Pretear: For Love or Fame**

**Chapter 3: The return of the Knights**

"Mmm… I can't sleep." Himeno gets up from the soft bed and walks out onto the balcony. A tear runs down her pale cheek "Dad… mom… Mawata… Mayune… why did this have to happen? Why now? Why me?" As she thinks of the previous day the tears begin thicken into quiet sobs. She raises her head to look into the heavens. "Damn!" She yells as she falls to her knees as more sorrow comes to her and her tears staining the white marble underneath her. As she goes deeper and deeper into despair a thick black fog starts to gather around the young woman.

Sasame senses an evil aura which causes him to run out of the study, in which he had been reading post cards. He runs up the large marble staircase, and then skids to stop at the two large, wooden doors that lead into Himeno's room and quickly slams the doors open. His eyes adjust to the dark and he spots Himeno on the ground surrounded by the horrible, thick, black clouds from his past. 'Damn!' He makes his way over to the distort girl. As he gets closer to her ha begins to choke on the smoke-like air.

"Himeno… mwahahaha! Himeno!" A young woman's voice is heard. I'm scared… I'm so scared!" Himeno's eyes shut tight as she loses consciousness. Sasame reaches her and is ready to attack who or what ever it is that is causing this; he picks Himeno up and then is stuck by the tentacle of a demon larvae and thrown over the edge of the balcony with Himeno in his arms. Their fall softens as the air around them is manipulated by Hayate, the Wind Knight, who comes running up to them, dressed in his Knight's uniform.

"I sensed the demon larvae and came immediately!" He states as he helps Sasame to his feet. "Are ya'll okay?"

"We're fine. Get Himeno out of here!" A flash of light surrounds Sasame then quickly disappears revealing him in his pure white uniform and cape. With a nod Hayate picked up Himeno and took to flight out of the larvae's reach. Just as the demon started to attack the other Knights showed up in sensing the large monster.

Hayate lands under a tree on the other side of the property as Himeno's eyes begin to flutter open as she wakes from the sleep-like daze.

"Hm… Hayate what are you doing here?"

Hayate took in a deep breath preparing to tell all to her as he lets her down out of his arms. "Well… you see, I'm here to help fight a monster called a "demon larvae". Sasame, five others, and I are all "Knights" of a world called "Leafenia". It is our job to help fight and protect the "Pretear" that's you, Himeno." Himeno looked at Hayate with disbelief and confusion.

"What are you talking about? What is a "Pretear"? Ugh…I don't need this! I don't believe you! I…I can't." Himeno spoke as tears began running down her face. The hurting Pretear fell to her knees shaking her head in denial. Five flashes of light flew past the two as they conversed.

"Hayate, enough talk, more fighting!" A voice called from the flash of light. It was Goh, Kei, and the three youngest Knights 9 year old Mannen, 8 year old Hajime, and 6 year old Shin. Hayate quickly listened and left Himeno on her own so that he could help the other Knights. The seven Leafe Knights were finally back together, fighting battles, and protecting the world from the Princess of Disaster. Himeno watched in disbelief as the Knights bravely dodged the large monster's whipping tentacles. It seemed to be angry for some reason, maybe because of all the power blasts being shot at it. Himeno felt helpless, scared, and she felt it was all some how strangely familiar.

'I don't understand this… No, not one bit! I've never known most of them, yet they seem so familiar, all of this does!' Himeno tried to sort out her memories when she came across some strange events that she couldn't even remember happening. "What is happening? Am I going crazy? I miss my family!" The confused girl broke out into tears from the stress.

HIMENO'S POV

'Why is all this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve it?' I was deep in thought when I heard Sasame cry out in pain. I felt like I needed to help them, but how? Can I help… is it even possible, if what Hayate said is true… I can! I hope.

As I ran out I called Hayate. "I want to help." He quickly came down to me, and then I tackled him to the ground, meanwhile, kissing him as I took his hand in mine. A bright white light shot up from our hands and engulfed our bodies in a warm, light feeling. Hayate turned into a ball of blue light and then disappeared into my body. When the light was gone I was in a short blue dress signifying that I was now the Wind Pretear.

'What the fuck was that, Himeno!' Yelled Hayate from the back of my consciousness.

"Damn Hayate! Not so loud!" I let a soft smile flow onto my lips as I said the next words. "I remember." I took off into the air racing toward the demon larvae. The Knights cheered at the Pretear's return, my return. As I neared it I called forth my weapon, "WIND SWORD!" Then I quickly looked over the beast for the eye-like core. 'There!' I darted through the air and thrust my blade into it. As the demon let out a deafening cry it stated to disintegrate before my eyes. I made a slow decent to the ground and undid the prêt. In a flash of light I was back in the clothes that I wore before, a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants with self embroidered tulips on them.

"Himeno, do you remember everything now?" Shin came running up to me as I knelt down to hug the little blonde boy.

"Hmhmhm! Yes Shin, I do! My little plant knight." I stood holding Shin on my hip. "I realized when I saw that you needed me a…and I reacted to my feelings so I ran out to help." 'Mom, dad…' I couldn't stop thinking about my family and now I was happier that I have my wonderful friends back with me again. I looked up from the ground to see Hayate walking forward; he offers me his hand and speaks.

"How about we get you to bed, huh?"

"Well we're taking the kids to bed. Good night, everyone!" Goh said as he picked up Mannen who was reluctant to go peacefully.

NO POV

Himeno blushed as Hayate walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "She's turning red!" Hajime shrieked in delight.

"She really is! Hahaha!" Shin added as Himeno blushed a deeper shade of red if even possible.

"N-no I'm not! I-it's just the reflection of the moon!" She lied and pointed at the moon. When they looked up she snuck off to hide in her room. When they looked down they noticed she had run off.

"Well later." Said Goh.

"Bye." Hayate said emotionlessly.

"Hajime, Shin come on! Time for bed!" They walked off and through a portal to Leafenia. Hayate then turned and walked into the mansion after Sasame who had left earlier on for bed.

Hayate knocks on the door to Himeno's room; when she did not answer he turned the brass knob and pushed the door open a crack. His eyes widened as he heard his beloved crying. He pushed the door open and made himself known. "Himeno…" she looked up at him with teary eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, Himeno?" She stood up and ran into his arms burying her face in his shirt. He was surprised by this and then put his arms around her. "Himeno?"

"Oh, Hayate! I miss my family so much! I feel like no one cares about me. I wonder if I were to disappear that anyone would miss me. Hm." She smiled.

"Are you crazy, Himeno! Of coarse someone will miss you!" Hayate yelled in surprise. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No… no one will miss me. No one at all!" She spoke in protest, tears rushing down her cheeks even more than before. Hayate tightened his hold on her.

"God Himeno! I would miss you! I wouldn't be able to go on without you! I love you! Is that so hard to believe?" he spoke loudly with a steady and sad tone. Himeno moved her hands from his chest to his back and hugged tightly.

"Not anymore." 'I love you, too.' She smiled as her tears dried.

"Himeno, you have no idea how badly it hurt me when you could not remember me. SIGH it killed me. I love you! I don't want to lose you!" Hayate lifted Himeno's head with his fingers and brushed his lips across hers and then gently added pressure. Himeno deepened the kiss and Hayate then pushed her back to lie on the bed. "Time for you to go to sleep." He tucked her in and started for the door when she spoke up.

"H-Hayate, stay with me, please!" Himeno's voice was shaking and full of sorrow. "I don't want to be alone." There was silence for a moment before Hayate gave her his answer.

"Okay." He turned and got underneath the covers with her. Himeno smiled and turned to cuddle up to his chest. Himeno's face still shone with sadness.

"Thank you." She gave half a smile and closed her eyes.

"Your welcome, Himeno." Hayate just lied there, watching her fall asleep and then he himself slowly fell into sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

Thank you for reading my story and I will update soon… I hope. I am in need of help… if any of you have some ideas for the next chapter I will be happy to read them, and I will take into consideration of your ideas. Please review! From this chapter on I will be answering your reviews at the end of each chapter.

REVIEWS

One Winged Angel Sami: Thank you for the review, and I'm glad that you liked my story.

mangafan0908: Thank you for your advice on the second chapter it really helped me make the third better than it was originally.

Dreamgirllogan: Thank you for your complement, and Hayate was just a little jealous even if he didn't show it.

clueless97: I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far, and thought it was kind of strange that she had forgotten every one except Sasame also even though I did write the story myself.

Thank you all for reading my story. See ya soon! Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream or A Vision?

Whew! Finally I got this chapter up! Thank you for reading my last three chapters! It was fun to read your reviews and... if I end up getting more reviews I might just start to up-date faster than I usually do...

This chapter will contain a dream so when it begins... I just warn you to prepare for something that may or may not be to your liking...so I tell you now that this chapter will contain...never mind...if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and continue to read the rest yet to come.

Disclaimer: Let me see...I own an InuYasha T-shirt...um...a dog...and...and...15 graphic novels...but sadly I do not own Pretear... but I do own the new characters that will be coming into my story very shortly.

Enjoy...

**Pretear**

**For Love or Fame**

**A dream or a vision?**

_Beginning of Himeno's dream_

Himeno sulked in the rose garden all day; she had been very depressed for months ever since the Leafe Knights had left to move back to Leafenia, due to the King of Leafenia commanding this be so, leaving Himeno alone. She had cried for a week when Hayate had left to go with them. She had dearly hoped he would stay by her side on Earth. Himeno's thoughts have been anything but positive since then. 'What's the point of life if I can't be with him...sure I act as if I'm positive, but I can't think a single positive thought...and... I can't go a single day without wanting to murder every single living thing around me...stupid fools.' Himeno wore a hate-filled frown on her now soft pale-white face as she got up to walk back to her room in the old mansion she once was afraid to go back into...her long dark pink hair had grown down just below the knee and had darkened to an almost black pink...it waved in the wind as she walked to the cold, dark place she called a home ... Himeno had lived alone for approximately 3 years when the Knights left Earth. She had learned to hate every living creature as she had become what she and her Knights were once fighting, the Princess of Disaster. Twenty year old Himeno now sat in the dark house watching a stray cat run past several times before getting angry and sending a dark energy blast at it and sending the 'vile creature' to hell where it belonged. Himeno no longer had true happy emotions...all she could feel was pure hatred and loneliness. Himeno needed more leafe in order to complete her plan in which she...hated for lack of a better word. Himeno couldn't bare what she had become she wished she could feel the joy of happiness again, but she knew it would never come...even if Hayate and the other Knights did come back to her.

_Later that night..._

Hayate along with the other Knights walked out of the portal to see how Himeno was and to check up on the supposed Princess of Disaster reports. As Hayate walked up to the old mansion doors he sensed that there was definitely a Princess of Disaster around the area. Hayate wore look of confusion as he saw a dark figure laying on the couch to the left of him. As he walked cautiously toward the 'sleeping' figure he realized that it was 'his' beloved Himeno.

"Himeno..." Himeno opened her eyes in hearing someone speaking to her.

"What!" She took in a deep breath realizing who it was that was in front of her, yet her eyes still stayed as cold and empty as they had been when she had opened them. "H-Hayate! I-is that y-you?" She shuddered in shock of seeing the man she had loved for years. Tears swelled up into her eyes as she walked over to him slowly...a blank and emotionless stare in her eyes. Hayate took notice of her dark wardrobe... she wore a black dress that reached well past the floor, it had black designs around the long cuffs of the arm...he even noticed that she wore heavy black eye-liner, black steel earrings with a black gem in each, a black chain necklace with black metal cross hanging from it, and the darkness of her hair... Hayate looked longingly at the changed woman as she walked toward him still. "Hayate...I...I..." She spoke in a fake loving tone as she put a hand to his cheek. Hayate flinched at the coldness of her touch...it had no feeling in it. He truly couldn't describe how her touch affected him, her touch had once held love and care but now it just held coldness and and...well nothingness. Himeno shifted her amber eyes to look into his deep blue eyes...oh how she longed to hold him in her arms once again, but her evil nature kept her from doing so. "I-I thought that I would never see you again. I've been so...lonely." Meaningless tears rolled down her pale face as he looked at her with love.

"Himeno, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you alone. We didn't want to leave you... I didn't want to leave you-" Himeno cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"But you had to. You were ordered by the king himself..." Himeno squinted her eyes toward the mention of the bastard who caused this to happen to her. She then whispered to herself just low enough that Hayate couldn't hear. "That cold hearted shit of a man..."

"Well...that's not a very nice thing to say Himeno." Sasame said from the doorway just ten feet away. He could hear her because he was the Knight of Sound. Sasame stayed at the doorway and examined her new...err...look?...personality? Which is the right word who knows but Sasame could immediately tell that she was a...lonely...scared...and dark person now. Hayate backed up from Himeno a bit to look at his friend. Himeno gave him a look of hate when his head was turned, but Sasame saw this and now knew what had become of her whilst they were gone. The rest of the Knights soon walked in during the deadly silence. The three youngest Knights were about to run off to Himeno when they were stopped dead in there tracks by Sasame.

"Hmhm!" Himeno gave an evil chuckle that sent chills down the back of their backs. "Wow...I'm impressed, Sasame, you were able to read me like an open book." She looked over toward Hayate and gave a look of disappointment. "My dear Hayate..." She began. "You're such a fool! You couldn't tell what was wrong because you were blinded by 'love'. A kind of love that I forgot years ago! I longed for this day...I longed to see the fear in your eyes at what I've become!" Himeno watched as Hayate began to come to his senses. Himeno cried as she disappeared into the nothingness of the night. Finally the Knights could be at ease...for now at least.

_End of Himeno's dream_

**End of chapter**

Yay! I'm done with this one! I hope you all liked it 'cause it took me a while to think of what to do for this chapter...and well here it is! I will probably be adding a new chapter soon... after I think of what to write about that is. NEway... Now for the reviews! XD

**Dreamgirllogan:** Yes! Homework must die! Mwahahaha! Thank you for your reviews I am hoping to get more from you and I hope that you liked this chappie!

**KilalaKitten:**Thank you for your reviews and thank you for the advice... I will take it and... try to make my stories longer. Also I will try to end my chapters so that it doesn't seem as if the whole entire story has ended. I hope to get more reviews from you and many others!

Thank you for reading my story! The next chapter will be up in about a week or so...so don't forget to check back for it!

Bye-bye! See you next time!

Oo HayateXHimeno Lover Oo


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert

Hey! I just had an inspiring break through with my dreams and an old friend's poems. I've decided to…well I can't just tell you! You'll have to find out on your own, but if you must know…I can tell you something! From this chapter and on the Pretear and her Knights will be struggling with a fight, but this is no fight with a demon larvae! Okay there you win! You got it out of me; I've told you something about this chapter! Because it has taken me sooo long to up-date my story I've made it super long just for you!

**Hayate:** Where's Himeno?

**Pretear Fan:** Uhhh…What how dare you accuse me of tying her up and locking her in a closet somewhere! I-in which I did nothing of the sort! Heh…heh…heh.

**Hayate:** I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT DUMMY!

**Pretear Fan:** NEway I wouldn't know where she is.

**Hayate:** Okay then…I'm going to go look for her.

**Pretear Fan: **NOOO! mumbles something

**Hayate:** What!

**Pretear Fan:** Stay here with me and read…puh-leeeaase! tear drop

**Hayate:** rolls eyes Rrr…fine, but you're going and finding Himeno afterward!

**Pretear Fan:** Okay…muffled rumbling comes from closet

Okay so here is my story!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pretear…. But I will soon! Mwahahahahaha!

**Hayate:** What was that?

**Pretear Fan:** Nothing!

* * *

For Love or Fame

Chapter 5: Concert

It had been two weeks sense Himeno's memories had come back to her. The Knights and their beloved Pretear were finally back together and there had been no reports of the Princess of Disaster or her demon larvae, but tonight there something devastating was going to happen…

In the middle of the night Hayate, the Wind Knight, quietly manipulated the wind to unlock Himeno's balcony doors so that he could check on her and see if she was okay. It was raining on this night and hard. Himeno usually had a hard time when it was raining so he needed to check his one and only love.

Once open, he walked through the doors and over to his beloved princess; she was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully. She looked so beautiful lying there with what was showing of the moon shining on her face. Once he knew that she was okay he turned to walk out of the double doors when something on her desk caught his eye, he walked over and picked up the piece of paper and read what was on it. It was a poem that she had written just before she went to bed. It read…

_In the Darkness_

_By: Himeno Awayuki_

_In the darkness_

_I wait for you…_

_But you never come._

_In the darkness_

_My heart calls out to you…_

_But you never come._

_In the darkness_

_Slowly I pave my way…_

_Deeper into this hollow shell._

_In the darkness_

_My heart grows cold…._

_I scream out your name…_

_In this world I call hell_

_But you never come._

_In the darkness_

_I cry these silent tears for you_

_When I close my eyes…_

_I can see us happily standing together…_

_When in reality we hide our love so dear._

_In the darkness_

_Like a dove with broken wings…_

_I try to fly only to fail._

_With each failure comes a cut._

_The burn and the pain…_

_Are now the only things that bring a smile._

_In the darkness_

_The crimson petals fall…_

_Drops of my blood_

_Now lying on the cold floor…._

_Opens my eyes to the sadness that I hid_

_So deep down within my very being._

_In the darkness_

_I try and recover…_

_The sanity I once had_

_Every time you walked through the door._

_In the darkness_

_I hide my true feelings…_

_Depression, fear, and pain._

_In the darkness _

_I die in a pool of my own blood…_

_I died calling out to you,_

_But you never came to save me…_

_From myself._

Hayate could not believe what he had just read. 'Could Himeno truly be this unhappy? She knows that I love her! Why would she write something like this? Why would she be thinking such thoughts?' Hayate asked himself a million questions, but still could not come up with an answer. He folded up the paper and put it in his coat pocket and then walked over to his sleeping princess and looked her over wondering about her mental-well-being. Hayate moved her sleeve to look at her wrist and he saw something that scared him to death…Himeno had a few cuts on her wrists! "Himeno…" Himeno had been cutting herself for some reason…but why? She had nothing to be depressed about…had she?

Hayate turned and walked out of the door shutting it behind him. The next day…

"Hi!" Himeno said to the Knights with a large smile on her face as she walked through the door, then took a seat next to Hayate on the couch. She smiled at him, but he would not look at her. "What's wrong, Hayate?" Himeno said frowning. The Knights looked over at him confused.

"Himeno, I need to talk to you." Hayate said standing up. "Now!" He commanded. Himeno got up and followed him to her bedroom. The other Knights tried to figure out what was going on; they just figured that Himeno and Hayate had had fight again, how wrong they were! When Himeno and Hayate got into her bedroom she went straight to her bed with feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Hayate? What is wrong, why are acting so strange?" she looked at him concern showing in her eyes mixed with fear and pain. Hayate stayed quiet as he started walking toward the fragile girl. "Hayate?"

"Himeno…" He got down on his knees and brushed his lips with hers and deepened the kiss. Himeno kissed back wondering what was going on. Hayate broke the kiss and held her in a tight embrace. "Himeno I read your poem, the one you wrote last night before bed. It was sad. Why have you been hurting yourself?" Himeno was suddenly struck with fear and a single tear dropped down her pale face.

"I-I don't…I don't know. I just…I just…I can't handle it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Your life?"

"No…I'm scared." Pain and fear rung in her voice as she spoke.

"Scared of what?" Hayate sounded so cinchier; he sounded like…Sasame the way he was talking. Himeno started to shake she was so full of fright. Hayate stroked his fingers through her hair attempting to clam her down.

"Hayate…it's just…that I-I…I'm so scared that ya'll will leave me all alone and… and that…andthatImightbecometheprincessofdisaster!" She spoke fast trying to run away from the thought. Hayate's eyes opened wide and he wondered why she kept all this to herself.

"Himeno…it's okay." Hayate tightened his hold on her reassuring her that he was going no where. "Don't worry, Himeno, we aren't going to leave you. I'm not going to leave you ever!" he then took her face in the palm of his hand and wiped her tears and kissed her deeply. Himeno hugged her loves neck and cried tears of joy.

"Thank-you! I needed this!...I love you, Hayate." She said this with a half smile while looking over his shoulder at her scars. She then began to cry hating herself for what she had done, cutting to feel the relief of pain. She hated that she had put her life at risk, but now that she had gotten her feelings out she felt so much better and she knew that she was loved and was never going to be left alone.

"I love you too, Himeno. Please don't hurt yourself anymore, please!" Hayate pleaded to her afraid she might do it again.

"I won't. I promise you." Himeno and Hayate walked out of the room and down the stairs. The other Knights walked forward looking at the couple wondering what was going on.

"What's going on? Hayate?" Asked Goh as Hayate walked past him and into the kitchen. Every one now focused their attention on Himeno. "What is going on?" Himeno gave a nervous giggle and attempted to answer.

"Nothing! We-we were ju—" Himeno was cut off by someone tugging at her sleeve.

"Himeno, what's wrong you look sad." Asked a little Shin. "Why are you sad?"

"Wh-what? I'm not sad!" When she finished saying this Hayate walked out of the kitchen and sat down. Sasame eyed him suspiciously.

"Hayate what did you do in the kitchen?" The Knights turned their attention at Hayate now waiting for him to answer Sasame's question. Hayate rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I locked away all the knives and sharp objects." Hayate said this hoping they would not ask him why, but he knew that it was coming.

"Why?" Asked Goh now confused out of his mind.

"I'll tell you later. It's…" Himeno interrupted him mid sentence.

"Hayate locked them away so…so that I…so that I can't get to them anymore." Himeno struggled with her words, she didn't want to tell them, but they now knew part of the story so they needed to hear the rest of it.

"What do you mean Himeno?" Asked a confused Mannen.

"I'll tell you all later…I need to get ready for my next concert. It's tonight you know!" Himeno smiled and walked off. 'I need to figure out what songs I will be singing. Oh this stuff can be so frustrating at times!' She thought to her self as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

At the concert…

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I've done it before so why wouldn't I be able to do it now?" She spoke to herself to reassure that she could do it.

The lights slowly dimmed as Himeno walked onto the stage and her fans cheered her on. She was dressed in a light blue dress that hit the ground as she walked to the microphone. Her blue evening gown waved with her every movement. The crowd hushed as the music began to play. She sang so beautifully that you could have sworn that she was a fallen angel.

"**Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya **

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...

Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
There's so much inside.

You remain,  
You...

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? **

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I've...

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Been... kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
Stranger it feels, ...yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.

**A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
and...I've been...I've... **

I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...i've...  
...and if I should fall, at all

I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
There's so much inside.

You remain  
You...

My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I've...

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Been... kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
Stranger it feels.

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
Stranger it feels. ...yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom  
Aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Aah-ee-aah...

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

As the music dyed down the crown cheered wildly. Himeno opened her eyes and was relieved that she was done with the first song, now she only had a few more to sing, but what will her next song be like? Some new music began to play as she readied herself to sing once more.

"When I was young

I never needed anyone and

Making love was just a fun

Those days are gone.

Living alone I think of

All the friends I've known

Or when I die on the telephone

Nobody's home.

All by my self!

Don't wanna be all by myself

Anymore!

Hard to be sure

Sometimes I feel so insecure

And loves so distant and obscure.

Remains the cure.

All by myself

Don't wanna be all by myself,

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna live all by myself

Anymore!"

The music continued to play without Himeno and the crowd was silent in waiting for her to continue with the sad song she had chosen to sing. She had chosen this song and the other sad songs she was going to sing because this is how she felt. She felt alone, and didn't want to be this way anymore. She wanted to be able to smile a real smile and not just forcing one onto her face, she wanted that smile to be from her heart and soul. She then brushed a loose lock of hair from her face and began to once again sing.

"When I was young

I never needed anyone

Making love was just a fun

But those days are gone.

All by myself

Don't wanna be all by myself

Anymore!

All by myself

Don't wanna live

Ooooh-oh-oh!

Don't wanna live all by myself,

By myself anymore!

By myself anymore!

Ohh-oh-oohhh-oh!

All by myself

I don't wanna live!"

The crowd was wowed by her singing and applauded as the music dyed down once again. About 30 minutes later Himeno was at the last and final song of the night. She was sure to pick the very best one for the finale. She always sang love songs or sad and depressing songs, because she just always felt in those moods. The lights dimmed once more going a little darker to emphasize the mood of the next song. As the music began Himeno looked out into the crowd to see if she could find the Knights, but the lights on her only blinded her sight.

In the back of the crowd sat the Leafe Knights listening and watching their Pretear pour out her feelings into her songs. The three youngest Knights listened to her not listening to the emotions, but just listening to the words.

"Your body's warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot  
It could be love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here

(Chorus)  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

Your body gives but then pulls back  
The sun is bright, the sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left your love linger on, but you, you were almost gone

(Chorus)  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

(Bridge)  
How can I tell if you mean what you say?  
You say it so loud that you sound far away  
Maybe I have just a glimpse of your soul  
Or what that your shadow I saw on the wall?  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here

(Chorus)  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late (No no no)  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late, and leaving too soon  
Ooh  
It's only your shadow."

The music ended with Himeno's last words. The crowd yelled and screamed praising her beautiful singing. The lights dimmed into darkness for the final time as she curtsied to the crowd and then walked off stage. Himeno went and changed into a pink blouse and black pants and quickly left through the back door hoping to avoid autographs and the Leafe Knights. She just felt like being alone tonight. She had hoped to avoid every one, but she couldn't avoid one person.

"Himeno?"

"Hayate? What are you doing back here?"

"I came back here because I had a feeling you would try to slip out the back…looks like I was right." Himeno frowned, but tried to force a smile and failed.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"…"

When she didn't answer he began to worry. "Himeno?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something."

"…"

"Himeno, talk to me!" He began to get frustrated with her silence. "Damn it fine! Don't talk to me! I don't care anymore!" Himeno lowered her head and Hayate was shocked to hear quiet sobs coming from her. "Himeno? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he was cut off by Himeno plunging herself into his arms and allowing herself to cry deeply.

"Himeno what's wrong?"

"…" silence. "I-I…I don't know! I just feel sad for some reason. I can't explain it." Hayate gave a gentle laugh at this.

"It has to be those depressing songs you were singing tonight. Hell it even made me sad." She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You got sad?"

"Yeah, of course I did. It made me sad to see the pain in your eyes as you sang, and to hear the pain in your voice. It made me and the other knights worry about you. I think every one in the crowd was worried about you." Hayate paused for a moment and then continued. "So please, Himeno, don't worry me anymore. I want nothing but for you to be happy, Tulip Head!" This made Himeno cringe for a second, but she quickly got over it. She smiled a truly real smile; this one smile was put there by love and care.

"Thank you, Hayate." She was now smiling a real smile that came from the bottom of her heart, this was no act.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So what did you think? I have to say that this is my last and final chapter! It was good was it not? I was sure to make the final chapter the longest. It turned out to be fifteen pages long! Wow! (On paper). Man it took me along time to write this one because I kept getting dang writers block! Oh well at least it is done! The first song in this chapter is 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal. The second is 'All By Myself' Celine Dion, and the third is 'Shadow' by Britney Spears.

**Coming soon! **A new story by me… well more like poems by the characters of Pretear. I will start it off with a poem by Sasame! XD

**Pretear Fan: **So Hayate what did you think?

**Hayate:** Himeno has never been like that! Depressed I mean.

**Pretear Fan:** Liar! But anyway it is my story and I can make you all anyway I please.

**Hayate:** What ever.

**Pretear Fan:** No! Not what ever! Now…get over here! points to ground

**Hayate:** walks over to spot pointed at What?

**Pretear Fan: **I want you to get down on your knees and beg for your forgiveness!

**Hayate: **No!

**Pretear Fan:** Do it NOW!

**Hayate:** Fine. gets down on ground and begs Please forgive me! Please! I'll do anything!

**Pretear fan:** lifts eyebrow Anything?

**Hayate:** Yes anything!

**Pretear Fan:** Okay! evil grin I want you toooo…..kiss me!

**Hayate:** No!

**Pretear Fan:** You said "anything"

**Hayate:** Fine, I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it! walks over and gives a passionate kiss How was that, huh?

**Pretear Fan:** W-wow! falls to ground daydreaming

**Hayate:** Hahaha! I'm free of that idiotic woman!

**Pretear Fan:** IDIOTIC!

**Hayate:** Uh-oh! runs

**Pretear Fan:** chases

Thanks for reading my fan fiction I hope that you will read my next ones to come! Here are the final reviews:

**Dreamgirllogan:** I'm so happy that you loved my story and I just want to say that the last chapter did not really happen…it was a dream! So Himeno was just dreaming about her fear. And yes it did all work out! Heehee!

**Rina:** Ahhh… yes it would be fun to be able to read fan fiction, watch anime, and read manga after school is out for the day, but sadly I don't think that it will ever happen in the near future. Darn! But I do love our crazy mixed up world of ours! Heehee! And also yes you are right that it was just Himeno's scary dream and not reality…thank God! Awww…Hayate is a wonderful sexy man isn't he? LOL.


End file.
